Abuse
by InspireInspireInspire
Summary: Listen as kids of all ages tell about their different kinds of abuse troubles. First chapter Kai's story. Second Chapter Hannah's story.
1. Kai's story

**This is Kai's little POV as a child and there is Character death. I know it may seem boring but it's what I wanted to make. Also in this fic Kai's father is the one that is hurting him not his grandfather**

**Enjoy...**

----------------------------------------------------------

Kai's POV

Hello, my name is Kai and I am only four years old. Every day I wake up to pain and every night i have to suffer.

Hello, my name is Kai and I am only four years old. My daddy beats me everynight and when he is too tired to beat me he yells at me.

Hello, my name is Kai and I am only four years old. My daddy rapes me everynight and when he is too tired to rape me he beat me.

Hello, my name is Kai and I am only four years old. My daddy hurts me really bad because my mommy left us. He drinks everynight around 8:00 and hurts me everynight around 9:00.

Hello, my name is Kai and I am only four years old. My daddy locks me up in the smallest bedroom which can only fit a matress and a mirror.

Hello, my name is Kai and I am only four years old. My daddy locked me up in that room tonight and I am very scared.

Hello, my name is kai and I am only four years old. My daddy blames everything on me and I cry a lot.

Hello, my name is kai and I am only four years old. My body hurts in so many places and I can't stop the pain.

Hello, my name is kai and I am only four years old. My daddy says I'm a mistake so I walk over and look in the broken stand up mirror.

Hello, my name is kai and I am only four years old. My daddy says I"m a mistake but I don't think so; I think I am a miracle.

Hello, my name is kai and I am only four years old. My daddy is home now; I can hear him opening the front door so I rush back towards the corner.

Hello, my name is kai and I am only four years old. My daddy is storming up the stairs and my body starts shaking in fear.

Hello, my name is kai and I am only four years old. My daddy unlocks the door and swings it open; tears stream down my eyes.

Hello, my name is kai and I am only four years old. My daddy lifts his hand and smacks me; I cry harder.

Hello, my name is kai and I am only four years old. My daddy pick me up and throws me back onto the floor breaking my arm in the prossess.

Hello, my name is kai and I am only four years old. My daddy picks me up again and tells me I am a mistake.

Hello, my name is kai and I am only four years old. My daddy chucks me against the wall and I fall limp.

Hello, my name is kai and my daddy murdered me tonight. He walked out of the room and left my lifeless body inside a chamber of memmories.

I am not a mistake, I am a miracle. I am a child that survived for a hole year of beatings and sexual abuse. I am a miracle not a mistake.

My daddy is wrong, and he hurt me but now I feel better because I am safe.

_'I am a miracle'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No child should go through this especially not a four year old.

-----------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed**

**-DS411-**

**Peace out!**


	2. Hannah's story

**Okay I know I said this fic thing was gonna be a One shoot but I decided to add more characters talking about their different abuse treatments. Anyway I hope you enjoy Hannah's side of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade but I do own this fic**

**Enjoy...**

---------------------------------------------------

Hi, my name is Hannah and I'm eleven years old. I have long brown hair and big blue eyes; my daddy says I look just like my mommy.

Hi, my name is Hannah and I'm eleven years old. My mommy died today, my daddy is not happy.

Hi, my name is Hannah and I'm eleven years old. My daddy says it's all my fault that my mommy is dead but I just ignore him.

Hi, my name is Hannah and I'm eleven years old. Daddy is yelling now and won't stop; I start to cry.

Hi, my name is Hannah and I'm eleven years old. Two days have passed and my daddy won't stop still; he called me the devil.

Hi, my name is Hannah and I'm eleven years old. My friends at school wonder why I say sorry all the time but I can't tell them or my daddy will yell at me again.

Hi, my name is Hannah and I'm eleven years old. Daddy started drinking today and I think he's starting to get physical.

Hi, my name is Hannah and I'm eleven years old. I wish my mommy was here, I didn't mean to kill her.

Hi, my name is Hannah and I'm eleven years old. Did I really kill my mommy? At first I thought daddy was wrong but now all he does is yell and cuss.

Hi, my name is Hannah and I'm eleven years old. I killed my mommy, but I wish I had killed my daddy; I need help.

Hi, my name is Hannah and I'm eleven years old. My ears hurt and my head aches, "please stop daddy, please!" I yell

Hi my name is Hannah and I'm eleven years old. Daddy smackes me across the face for raising my voice; I think I deserved it

Hi, my name is Hannah and I'm eleven years old. I'm in my room hugging my special bear, just crying my eyes out.

Hi, my name is Hannah and I'm eleven years old. My daddy comes in holding a beer can; he's been drinking.

Hi, my name is Hannah and I'm eleven years old. He rips my teady out of my hands and starts yelling as loud as he can; I think my neighbors can here.

Hi, my name is Hannah and I'm eleven years old. I think I'm gonna die, why won't anyone help?

Hi, my name is Hannah and I'm eleven years old. It's been an hour and daddy is finally done yelling and cussing; he walks out of the room and locks the door.

Hi, my name is Hannah and I suffer from verable child abuse. I am only eleven years old but I still have feelings; I need help. My daddy left me in that room for a very long time; I never came out.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Hannah suffered from verable child abuse. Her dad left her in her room to rote all over something she didn't do. **

**THE END**

**-DS411-**


End file.
